1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a new burner construction and to a new method of making such a burner construction.
2. Prior Art Statement
It is known to provide a burner construction comprising a burner body means having a chamber means therein and having opposed end means one of which is open to the chamber means and the other of which has means for interconnecting a source of fuel to the chamber means, and a removable cap means closing the one end means of the body means, the cap means having opposed sides and an annular peripheral edge means interconnecting the opposed sides together, the burner construction having port means interconnecting the chamber means to the exterior of the burner construction and through which the fuel can issue to burn externally to the burner construction. For example, see the U.S. patent to Merrill, U.S. Pat. No. 1,004,291 and the U.S. patent to Kwiatek, U.S. Pat. No. 4,846,671.
It is also known to provide a burner construction comprising a burner body means having a chamber means therein and having opposed end means one of which is open to the chamber means and the other of which has means for interconnecting a source of fuel to the chamber means, and a removable cap means closing the one end means of the body means, the burner construction having port means interconnecting the chamber means to the exterior of the burner construction and through which the fuel can issue to burn externally to the burner construction, the other of the opposed end means of the body means having a generally cylindrical portion having a free end and a fuel flow passage leading from the free end to the chamber means, and an orifice adaptor carried by the portion to feed fuel from the source into the passage at the free end of the portion. For example, see the aforementioned U.S. patent to Merrill, U.S. Pat. No. 1,004,291 and the aforementioned U.S. patent to Kwiatek, U.S. Pat. No. 4,846,671.
It is one feature of this invention to provide a new burner construction that utilizes unique means for locating the burner cap means in its proper position without requiring great manual dexterity.
In particular, it was found according to the teachings of this invention that the burner cap means can be provided with an annular groove means which will receive projection means of the burner body means therein so as to hold the cap means in its proper position on the burner body means.
For example, one embodiment of this invention comprises a burner construction comprising a burner body means having a chamber means therein and having opposed end means one of which is open to the chamber means and the other of which has means for interconnecting a source of fuel to the chamber means, and a removable cap means closing the one end means of the body means, the cap means having opposed sides and an annular peripheral edge means interconnecting the opposed sides together, the burner construction having port means interconnecting the chamber means to the exterior of the burner construction and through which the fuel can issue to burn externally to the burner construction, the cap means having an annular groove means in one of the opposed sides thereof and inboard of the peripheral edge means thereof, the burner body means having projection means disposed in the groove means to hold the cap means on the one end means of the burner body means in its closing position thereof.
It is another feature of this invention to provide a new burner construction that has unique spacing of the port means and the carry-over land means thereof so as to provide good combustion performance.
In particular, it was found according to the teachings of this invention that one of the body means and the cap means of the burner construction can have an annular surface means interrupted by a plurality of radially disposed groove means that are spaced apart by land means and that define a generally repeating pattern of a set of a certain number of the groove means and the land means separated from the next adjacent set of the certain number of the groove means and the land means by one of the land means that is not part of the sets and that has an annular or circumferential length that is longer than the annular or circumferential length of any one of the land means of the sets separated thereby.
For example, another embodiment of this invention comprises a burner construction comprising a burner body means having a chamber means therein and having opposed end means one of which is open to the chamber means and the other of which has means for interconnecting a source of fuel to the chamber means, and a removable cap means closing the one end means of the body means, the burner construction having port means interconnecting the chamber means to the exterior of the burner construction and through which the fuel can issue to burn externally to the burner construction, one of the body means and the cap means having an annular surface means interrupted by a plurality of radially disposed groove means that are spaced apart by land means of the annular surface means and that define a generally repeating pattern of a set of a certain number of the groove means and the land means separated from the next adjacent set of the certain number of the groove means and the land means by one of the land means that is not part of the sets and that has an annular length that is longer than the annular length of any one of the land means of the sets separated thereby and wherein the other of the body means and the cap means has an annular surface means cooperating with the annular surface means that has the groove means therein to close the groove means on one end thereof whereby the groove means define the port means.
It is another feature of this invention to provide a new burner construction that has unique igniter means for igniting the fuel issuing from the burner construction.
In particular, it was found according to the teachings of this invention that one of the land means that is disposed between a pair of groove means that form port means of the burner construction can have an igniter receiving slot means formed therein so that an igniter assembly can have a part thereof disposed in such slot means.
For example, another embodiment of this invention comprises a burner construction comprising a burner body means having a chamber means therein and having opposed end means one of which is open to the chamber means and the other of which has means for interconnecting a source of fuel to the chamber means, a removable cap means closing the one end means of the burner body means, the burner construction having port means interconnecting the chamber means to the exterior of the burner construction and through which the fuel can issue to burn externally to the burner construction, one of the body means and the cap means having an annular surface means interrupted by a plurality of radially disposed groove means that are spaced apart by land means of the annular surface means one of which has an igniter receiving slot means therein and wherein the other of the body means and the cap means has an annular surface means cooperating with the annular surface means that has the groove means therein to close the groove means on one end thereof whereby the groove means defines the port means, and an igniter assembly having a part thereof disposed in the slot means.
It is another feature of this invention to provide a new burner construction that is adapted to be installed with a remote coaxial orifice adaptor arrangement and has unique means for being converted so as to carry an orifice adaptor as a part thereof, if desired.
In particular, it was found according to the teachings of this invention that a unique generally U-shaped bracket can be detachably mounted to the burner body means of the burner construction and carry an orifice adaptor in the proper position for feeding fuel to the burner construction.
For example, another embodiment of this invention comprises a burner construction comprising a burner body means having a chamber means therein and having opposed end means one of which is open to the chamber means and the other of which has means for interconnecting a source of fuel to the chamber means, a removable cap means closing the one end means of the body means, the burner construction having port means interconnecting the chamber means to the exterior of the burner construction and through which the fuel can issue to burn externally to the burner construction, the other of the opposed end means of the burner body means having a generally cylindrical portion having a free end and a fuel flow passage leading from the free end to the chamber means, and an orifice adaptor carried by the portion to feed fuel from the source into the passage at the free end of the portion, the burner construction comprising a generally U-shaped bracket defined by two legs respectively interconnected to the portion of the body means and a cross member that interconnects the legs together and carries the orifice adaptor.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide a new burner construction having one or more of the novel features of this invention as set forth above or hereinafter shown or described.
Another object of this invention is to provide a new method of making such a burner construction, the method of this invention having one or more of the novel features of this invention as set forth above or hereinafter shown or described.